


Shattered Memories

by TS878



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS878/pseuds/TS878
Summary: When Robin wakes up in field Chrom isn't the one standing over-top of him someone else is. How will this affect Chrom and Robin's friendship? More importantly how will it affect the future?





	Shattered Memories

**A/N This is the first fan-fiction that I have ever wrote so any advise would be appreciated. The reason that I decide to write this is I have read so many story on this site so I thought that it would be nice to give back to the community. The fic that inspired me to write this is "Invisible Ties" by Metallover.**

**Chapter 1**

_Footsteps echoed as two men rushed through a corridor. The man on the left, who appeared to be in his late thirties, was wearing a heavy black coat that looked as if its seams were going to come undone at any moment. He was wearing a hood which covered most of his face, but what part of his face you could see had signs of an early beard. The man on the right, the younger of the two, had a slight limp as he ran, but could still easily keep up with his smaller counterpart. He had short blue hair which was starting to get gray strands in it. When the two men reached a huge set of doors the smaller one in the hood stopped in his track. He appeared to be debating whether he should continue past those doors._

"_Chrom I don't know if I can do this." The hooded man said, "I mean, what if it happens again… what if I…"._

_The blue haired man, Chrom, didn't let him finishing what he was saying before interrupting him, "It won't, you're the strongest man I know. You'll be able to resist him this time."_

"_But... what if I can't… what if I fail… what if someone dies again?" The older man responded with tears forming in his eyes._

_Chrom seemed to think on what he said before saying "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it."_

"_You know you're wrong…" Robin said sinking to the ground._

_Chrom seemed to get upset by that comment, "Stay if you want! But it would be a lot easier with you by my side." With that, he pushed open one of the doors and ran inside._

"_You can be so foolish sometimes Chrom." Robin whispered while hitting the ground, "Now we're both going to die."_

_Once he was inside, Chrom stood across from a lanky, dark skinned man performing some sort of ritual. Wasting no time Chrom darted forward slashing upwards at the sorcerer. Jumping backwards the darker skinned man dodged his blade by a couple of centimeters. Once his feet hit the ground a dark purple ball formed in his hand. He shot it off at the younger man, and wasn't surprised when it got intercepted by a lightning bolt coming from his blind spot._

"_I was wondering when you'd enter the battle, son." The sorcerer said grinning._

_The hooded man flinched upon hearing the older man call him son, "I never have, nor will I ever be a son of yours, Validar" He seethed making the older man grin even more._

_Chrom and Robin looked at each other briefly before Robin shot-off another bolt of lightning, and Chrom charged Validar. The evil sorcerer deflected Chrom's attack with a small dagger, and diffused Robin's spell with a well-timed thunder spell of his own._

"_Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" Validar questioned._

_Ignoring his comment Robin aimed a couple of thunder spells at the ground in front of Validar causing the area to fill up with smoke._

_Without even moving from his spot Validar said, "I thought I trained you better than that, boy" putting emphasis on the word 'boy'._

_Robin just grinned, out of the smoke Chrom ran out and jabbed at Validar. Validar didn't see him until the last second and was rewarded with a deep gash on his shoulder for his carelessness._

"_Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Validar yelled at the two men._

_Noticing his injury Robin looked at Chrom said, "He's injured, now us our chance to finish this."_

_Pulling out a sword from the scabbard on his hip Robin charged at Validar hoping to overwhelm him now that he only had one arm to fight with. Robin's sword was rather simple, it was a katana with a red and black tsuka, it had an elaborate, circular guard. However, the part that stood out the most was the base of the blade, where the symbol for fire was engraved. Although it was a simple blade it probably cost its owner a fortune. Robin reached Validar right as Chrom was directing a downward swing at the sorcerer. Robin and Chrom's fighting complimented each other perfectly: it was proof of how many battles they fought together, but Validar still proved to be a stronger opponent than they anticipated._

_The dance between the three of them continued for a little while, no one gaining the upper hand. That was until Validar slipped up and missed his chance to parry Chrom's blow resulting in a shallow gash across the sorcerer's chest. Seeing an opportunity Robin took a step back and reached out his arm. He flipped through the pages until he came across the page he was looking for. Reading the incarnation carefully he could feel the electricity jumping between his fingers. As he got closer to the end of his incarceration you could visibly see the electricity forming in his hand._

"_Mjölnir!" Robin yelled as the spell left his hand. The power of the spell sending him recoiling backwards. After all the smoke settled, him and Chrom could see it, Validar, the enemy who they have been fighting for years, dying on the ground. Even though Robin could see Validar dying he knew something wasn't right: it couldn't be, it was too easy._

_Falling onto his knees Validar used his dying breaths to curse them saying, "This isn't over… Damn you BOTH!"_

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chrom walking towards him. Turning to his lifelong friend he sent an exhausted smile towards him: 'I wonder what's next for us?' Robin thought. They have been chasing Validar for the past seven years, and before that there was the war in Valm. Robin couldn't remember the last time that the two of them took a break._

"_We did it, we defeated our Validar… Changed our destiny. I never could've" Before he could finish what he was saying. Robin pushed him to the side._

_Looking over at Validar's dead body Chrom saw that he wasn't dead, but had just launched a spell at Robin. No, not at Robin, the spell was directed at him, but Robin pushed him to the side saving his life. Everything seemed to go super slow in those few seconds as that ball of darkness flew towards Robin. Not being able to move out of the way in time Robin braced himself as the ball of dark energy hit him in the chest knocking him off his feet. Chrom rushed over to Robin as fast as he could not even looking back to see if Validar had finally died. _

"_Are you alright?" Chrom questioned as he lifted Robin's head, "That's the end of him, Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. Finally."_

_Robin's hood had fell off some point during the fight. Chrom looked at Robin who appeared to be in pain; he was grabbing his head as if it he was having a major headache._

"… _What's wrong?" Chrom asked. "Hey hang on..." Chrom was never able to finish that sentence due to the mid-sized dagger protruding from his gut._

"_This isn't your fault…. Promise me… promise me that you'll escape from this place… Please go."_

_But Robin didn't run, he stood up and pulled the dagger from his past friend's corpse. Seemingly struggling with himself, Robin turned the dagger around and buried it into his chest. Falling to his knees he didn't worry about the future or think of all the times that he failed. He only thought about happier days, and how it was finally over; him and Chrom could finally rest._

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up was how bad his head hurt. The next was that he wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't alone either. He could hear at least two other people nearby, and they were making WAY too much noise. Slowly opening his eyes Robin noticed one other thing the sun was way too bright. Quickly closing his eyes, he decided to focus on what the people were saying instead. He couldn't make out much with his head pounding, but he could hear them talk about someone being injured. If someone is injured, what is he doing lying here? Slowly, so that he didn't let in too much light, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was an older man standing above him with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you doing sleeping in this field?" the older man asked, "Don't you realize that bandits roam this road."

"uh… I'm still trying to figure out the answer to that question myself." Robin answered as he sat up and looked around, "Where are we?"

"You mean to tell me that you do not even know where you are?" asked a different voice from somewhere behind of him.

Robin thought for a moment before replying "Honestly, I can't remember anything prior to waking up in this field."

Offering Robin his hand the older man said, "At least you must remember your name?"

Graciously grabbing the man's hand Robin stood to his feet, "My name is… Uh…"

"So, you don't even remember your name? How odd." Said a voice that Robin now found out belonged to a woman.

Robin stood there under the scrutinizing gaze of the woman for what felt like an eternity before the older man decide to step in. "It is going to be getting dark before too long. We should take him to the next town and sort this out there."

Robin was shocked when he heard this, "Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course, but with all the bandits that have been roaming the country as of late, it would not be wise to venture off by yourself." The woman stated still unsure of what she thought of Robin.

Robin hung his head in defeat, "Okay which way?"

"Then its settled, we will continue heading south to the nearest town." The woman said finally turning away from Robin so that they could head out.

* * *

Now that Robin had gotten a good look at the woman, he could tell that she couldn't be older than eighteen. She had long black hair and a thin white piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead. Around her waist hung a long, curved sword that wasn't cheap, if the looks were any indicator. She didn't have much armor just enough to protect her arms and her stomach. Robin also noticed that she kept her left hand resting on her swords the entire time. The man had shoulder length grey hair in a ponytail, and a scar across his left cheek. He had slightly more armor than the woman and had two swords instead of one. The man was probably in his late forties, but moved as if he was in his twenties. Robin was walking next to the older man while the woman walked ahead a bit.

Turning to look at the man Robin asked, "What if I don't remember anything by the time, we reach town? Will I become your prisoner?"

"It isn't up to me what happens next, but you won't become our prisoner." The grey-haired man said, "I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. My name is Oshi'do and my companion is Say'ri."

"My name is Robin…. I just remembered that, how odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved" Robin replied.

Before they could continue talking Say'ri came running down from the hill. "Oshi'do come quick, the town is under attack by bandits."

Turning to Robin Oshi'do said, "Stay put, we will return after the town is no longer under siege." Before rushing up the hill.

* * *

Inside the town Say'ri and Oshi'do could be found crouched behind some barrels surveying the landscape.

"I counted five bandit all of them appear to have battle axes and minimal armor. If we go about this correctly, we should be able to take out all of them with no trouble." Oshi'do said

"Alright what's your plan?" Say'ri replied

Before he could outline his plan, he heard a high pitch scream. Looking over top of the barrel he could see a girl, who couldn't be older than sixteen, trying to escape from a bandit who had her by the arm. She was wearing a yellow dress, and was trying to beat the bandit with some sort of staff. Oshi'do turned to where Say'ri was crouching previously only to find that she had already ran off.

Oshi'do muttered, "That girl will be the death of me." Before unsheathing his sword, and running towards the nearest bandit.

Say'ri didn't exactly have a plan, but when she saw that bandit hurting the helpless girl, she knew that she needed to do something. Unsheathing her sword as she ran, she saw Oshi'do quickly take down two bandits that were attempting to chase her. More bandits were walking out of the nearby buildings probably due to the increased noise. She had reached the girl, who was still struggling against the bandit, coming up from behind the bandit she shoved her sword through his chest. She pulled out her sword and his body fell with a wet thump. Say'ri was so focused on the girl that she failed to notice the bandit behind her until she heard Oshi'do scream her name. Turning around she saw an axe about to come down on her. Unable to raise her guard in time she just braced for impact, but it never came instead the bandit was hit by a bolt of lightning coming from somewhere to her left. Looking to her left she saw Robin standing there with a book in his right hand.

Robin was glad that he hit his mark if he would have missed, he could have hit Say'ri or worse, the girl who was standing next to her. Rushing down to where Say'ri, and now Oshi'do was: Robin stopped to examine the situation they were in. There was a total of seven bandit still alive. To the east of Robin was two bandits pillaging through the market stands and straight ahead of him was a church where three more resided. The last two were scattered between the market and the church.

Turning to Oshi'do he said, "There are three of us and seven of them. Are best plan of action would be to separate into two groups. You and Say'ri will head to the church and distract them while I go through the market and flank the ones at the church."

"That's as sound of a plan as any" Oshi'do replied after thinking about it for a moment.

Following Robin's orders Say'ri and Oshi'do left for the church. Robin approached the two bandits at the market neither of them noticing him. The first one he killed with a thunder to the chest, but he couldn't cast another spell before the other one was up close swinging at him. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a small dagger. Robin ducked under the first swing and slashed the underside of the bandit's arm. The bandit dropped his axe and grabbed the cut on reflex. Seeing an opening Robin stabbed his dagger into the bandit's stomach and got rewarded with a headbutt. Reeling back from the pain of a broken nose Robin slipped on the axe dropped by the first bandit and fell. Pulling the dagger from his own gut the bandit walked over to Robin who was lying on the ground with a face covered in blood.

"You shoulda never tried to stop us boy." The bandit said as he reached down to pick up the axe. Bringing the axe above his head the bandit prepared to swing down and hit Robin right in the chest with his axe. Acting purely on instinct Robin kick the bandit's feet off from under him and stood up. Pulling out his tome he caught the bandit's body ablaze. Robin picked up his dagger as he walked towards the back of the church.

* * *

Say'ri and Oshi'do were having a much easier time of dispatching their enemies than Robin. That was until the bandit's leader showed up. He was a tall man at least a head taller than Oshi'do, his body was covered in scars and he was missing several teeth. He had two axes one in each hand, and was swinging them around like a madman, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was the amount of power he put into each swing. Oshi'do might be able to guard against one of the axes but not both, and Say'ri didn't even stand a chance at guarding against one of them.

At first Oshi'do was completely on the defensive dodging most of the bigger guys strikes, and parrying anything that he couldn't dodge. Say'ri tried to attack him from his blind spot, but regretted it once the backside of his axe hit her, breaking one of her ribs. She tried to regroup with Oshi'do, but the bandit leader was adamant that they didn't join back up. Rushing them the bandit seemed to lose his footing and fall backwards. Oshi'do took this opportunity to take a swing at the bandit leaders' shoulder: He slashed a pretty deep cut into the base of the bandit's shoulder. By this point the bandit leader was back up to his feet and the cut on his shoulder didn't seem to bother him at all. Deciding that the best course of action would be to try and know him off his feet again Oshi'do started swinging at the bandit abandoning any form of skill or precision for strength and speed. His plan didn't work, if anything it only fueled the leader's anger. The bandit swung in a wide arc hitting Oshi'do in the chest and sending his flying backwards. The bandit turned toward Say'ri, but before he could do anything Robin grabbed one of Oshi'do's discarded swords and shoved it hilt deep into the bandit. Pulling the sword back out, the bandit fell.

Offering Oshi'do a hand Robin letting out a sigh Robin said, "I think that's the last of them."

"I believe so, although that fight does raise some more questions about your identity." Oshi'do said

"I know, where did I learn to fight." Robin replied, "But it's not that simple… It all just sort of happened."

"You must have trained from a young age for it to be that ingrained into your memory. The other question is how many others have you killed, and was it always for the right reason?" Oshi'do questioned

Before they could continue talking about the issue the girl in the yellow dress came running over "Are you two alright?"

"We are fine miss; I am just glad that you..." Oshi'do began to say before he was interrupted.

"Speak for yourself, I think I might have broken my nose." Robin whined

Walking over to Robin the girl grabbed him by his chin so that she could examine his nose. She reached for his nose, but he swatted her hand away before she could grab it.

"What are you doing?" Robin question while taking a few steps back.

"Trying to realign your nose so that I can heal it properly. Unless you want to walk around with a crooked nose for the rest of your life…" She said grabbing him by his chin again.

Robin complied with a sigh. Grabbing his nose, a bit harder than she probably should've, she twisted until it was realigned. Bringing her staff up to his face she healed his nose.

"Good as new." She said with a grin.

Robin grabbed his nose and grumbled something about medics being too rough.

Before she could attack him for complaining about her work, a man in full armor rode in on a horse.

"Are you all right milady? Those bandits didn't injure you, did they?" the man said.

The man was wearing blue armor that was in pristine condition. He appeared to stand a couple inches taller than Oshi'do , but Robin couldn't tell for sure because he was still on his horse. The man had neatly trimmed brown hair, and had a lance in his right hand.

"I'm fine Fredrick. Although if it weren't for these three, I might not have been." The girl said, "A bandit had me by the arm, but then she jumped in and slashed him to bits."

The newly named Fredrick looked around for a moment before saying, "I only count two individuals… and neither of them are female."

"Oh yeah..." The girl turned around only to find Robin and Oshi'do, "But… she was just here… Oh no, please don't tell me that she died protecting me…."

Robin broke out laughing before pointing over to an area where Say'ri was talking to some of the villagers.

"Very funny" The girl said while glaring at Robin.

Say'ri limped over to where they were and talking to Oshi'do said, "We should probably start heading out, there is still a few more hours until nightfall, and we can camp out tonight.

"I never got to thank you for saving me" the girl said before hugging Say'ri which would've been fine except Say'ri had injured her ribs during the last fight.

Fredrick chose that moment to step in. Pulling the girl off Say'ri he said, "I don't believe hugging her is the best idea right now milady."

"And why's that?" The girl, who was obviously annoyed with Fredrick, said.

"Because she appears to have injured her side during the battle, and you hugging her is doing more harm than good." Fredrick replied ignoring the girls glare.

The girl looked over at Say'ri before coming to the same conclusion. Walking over to Say'ri she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were injured? At least let me heal you before you leave, as a thank you."

Say'ri didn't look to thrilled about wasting any more time, but she knew that arguing with this girl would be more time consuming than just letting the girl heal her: that and her ribs were killing her.

"I would greatly appreciate that" Say'ri replied in the kindest voice she had.

"Okay, first I need you to lay on your back" the girl said excitedly.

After clearing a spot on the ground Say'ri lied down. The girl felt around a bit before determining that it was her ribs that were injured. Picking up her staff she hovered it above Say'ri's ribs. After concentrating for a moment her hand started glowing green and she healed Say'ri.

Standing back up the girl said, "Luckily you only fractured because if you would have broken then it would have been a much longer process."

"Thank you for your help, but we really must be going." Say'ri said

* * *

As the three of them were walking out of town they heard someone yell for them to wait. Turning around Robin seen a blue haired man run up to them. The man was about the same height as Robin maybe an inch or two taller. He had blood in his hair, and all over his clothes. On his left shoulder he had a small piece of armor and he appeared to be wearing a bit of chainmail under his clothing.

"I'm so glad that I found you guys" He said, "I almost wasn't able to thank you for saving my sister."

"Think nothing of it, Chrom" Robin replied the words leaving his mouth before his brain had even thought it over.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom responded back

"No, actually… I… its strange… your name, it just… came to me" Robin said seeming confused about the entire thing.

"Hmm… How curious, tell me what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom questioned.

"His name is Robin, we found him passed out in a field not too far from here. He claims to have lost all of his memories." Oshi'do replied for Robin.

"Is this true?" Chrom asked Robin.

"Yes…" Robin said lowering his head.

"Where were you guys heading before that?" Chrom asked.

This time Say'ri answered, "We were heading to the capital to try and speak with the Exalt about an important matter."

"Then I assume you two also know who I am?" Chrom said direct the question to Say'ri and Oshi'do

"Of course." Say'ri replied.

"Then why don't you accompany us? We were already heading to the capital when we saw the town ablaze." Chrom asked.

Fredrick chose that moment to join the conversation, "Milord, if I could have a word with you in private."

"I'll let you three talk it over." Chrom said to them before turning and walking away with Fredrick.

When they were a good distance away Fredrick turned to Chrom and said, "I don't think it's wise to allow them to accompany us to the capital milord."

"And why is that Fredrick?" Chrom replied.

"Because they are three foreigners one of which has a Pelgian accent and claims to be an amnesiac." Fredrick responded

"You think their spies?" Chrom questioned.

"That or assassins." Fredrick said

"Well that only means that we definitely need them to travel with us." Chrom said to a confused looking Fredrick, "The best place to keep them would be close to us so that we can keep an eye on them."

Fredrick seemed to understand, so together they walked back over to the strangers.

"Fredrick was just telling me that the villagers offered to throw us a feast as a thank you for saving them from the bandits, but I told them that we should probably start heading to the capital as soon as we can." Chrom said, "So, are you three going to join us? If you arrive with us, I can get you a meeting with the exalt as soon as we arrive."

"I believe it would be in both of our best interests to travel as a group." Say'ri said.

"Good, I guess proper introductions are in order: my name is Chrom, but I guess you already knew that. The man to my left is Fredrick, and the girl that you saved earlier is my sister: her name is Lissa." Chrom told them.

"My name is Say'ri and my companions' names are Oshi'do, and Robin." She replied

And with that they left the city.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading my fic, as you can probably tell I am badly in need of a beta reader so if you're interested go ahead and PM me. You also probably noticed that it needs a new title so if you've got any ideas I am up for suggestions.**

**Please Review so that I know the areas that I need improvement.**


End file.
